Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level (遊☆戯☆王ジーエクス　ネクスレーベル, ยูกิโอะ จีเอ๊กซ์ เน็กซ์ เลเวล), also known simply as GX Next Level, is a non-commercial fanfiction of Yu-Gi-Oh! series written by DARK APPLE. Besides Kaibakung, his mentioned personal OCG's rule advisor, DARK APPLE's colleagues and partners include several Thai private artists for instance Madoukid, Ikumi_hi, Jindou, E-Hero_Neos ''(Bunjikun), ''Amu, SHin-mi, and Blizzard. The first episode is started on May17th 2008, in Thailand's Yu-Gi-Oh! websites (Kidcardth and then Yu-Gi-Oh! Thai Invision) in Thai language. After that, a fiction adaptation of the side story Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level - Nameless Rhapsody (遊☆戯☆王ジーエクス　ネクスレーベル・名も無きラブソディ, ยูกิโอะ จีเอ๊กซ์ เน็กซ์ เลเวล - นาโมนาคิ แรปโซดี้, simply Nameless Rhapsody) began posting in February 2010. Plot GX Next Level takes place in Domino City (童実野町, Domino-chō) one year after the epilogue of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX within a "big bang" hit era of the Duel Monsters Game, continuously produced and manufactured by close conjunction of Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions (headed by Seto Kaiba and Pegasus J. Crawford respectively). The story incorporates science fiction and slice-of-life "school days" elements into its tale centering around Chūya and his friends. Each chapter or episode frequently revolve around a particular aspect of duel, such as impact of metagame (MTG), reprinting of expensive rare cards, or cates and classes of duelist. Moreover, the new weekly tournament organized by Kaiba corporation, Weekly Smart Kaiba Corportation Challange (WSKC Challange), result in life style changes of duelists who desires money reward, prestige, or higher duelist level. These factors make many conflicts, confrontations, coorporations, and a lot of storylines in the Domino city. GX Next Level is seemingly realistic without any association to Game of Darkness, Millennium Items, Egyptian God Cards, or Dark Signers. However, the overall story gradually has a slightly darker tone bearing numerous unresolved issues so far. Characters Domino High School *Chūya Ichiwara (宙矢 位地藁) * Risa Yamashita (理嵯　山下) *Mimura Mizuki (三村　水木) *Tetsuo Sukimoto *Hiroshi Date *Esper Hideki *Jun Nagato *Erika Hirano *Satoshi Kazuma *Tsurugi Yagami *Takuma Fujisawa Umemi Academy *Fay Sorano (フェイ 空野) *Airi Nozomi *Shiori Takamachi *Megumi Mifune *Suzumu Taniyama *Toru Hayashida Umawari High School * Nana Nohara (奈々 之原) *Yuki Amatsu Saint Gabriel High School *Alpha Romeo Masaru *Hajime Kashiwaki *Techno-D International High School of Domino City *Alexer Suzuki Non-Human Characters *Majestic Demon (マーヅェスチックの魔) Duel Terminal Alliance (DTA) ''Duel Terminal Alliance (aka D.T. อัลไลแอนซ์, พันธมิตร D.T., DTA)'' is the group of duelists using cards of Duel Terminal series and established by Levantein Schneider. The main purpose as described by Schneider is to improve and enhance the duel society by many methods (eradicate the MTG, strickly ban frequently used cards, allow great cards for only high-ranking duelists, etc). The most aggressive procedure is taking control every duel clubs of all high schools in Domino city. Most of DTA's characters as belows are designed and illustrated by a Thai artist Ikumi_hi. Members of DTA *Levantein Schneider (レヴァンティン シュナイダー , เลวานทีน ชไนเดอร์) The 16 year old Level 4 Dutch-Japanese duelist who uses Flamvell deck and also the leader of DTA. He was born in Dresden, Germany. Schneider is egocentric and manifests as anti-hero character, making him an opposite to Chūya. Due to Japanese culture, he is called and recognized throughout the story as "Schneider" (his family name). He is shown to be very intelligent at physics, calculus, and mechanics. For unknown reason, he rejects including Fiend Roar Deities archetype in his DTA group. *Rebecca Hawkins (レベッカ ホーキンス, รีเบ็คก้า ฮอว์กินส์) Rebecca is the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. In this fiction, she is 16 year old and actually more adult with Level 4 ranking. Her duel disk, named "Eisenhower", contains advanced artificial intellingent (A.I.) system and can response her in German language. Rebecca uses Allies of Justice (A.O.J.) deck including some DARK machine-type monster cards. It is clearly that Rebecca feels something special with Schneider but never express it. Some readers comment that she has rather tsundere personality. *Mister Blizz (มิสเตอร์บลิซ) *Torahigo Takamine (โทราฮิโกะ ทาคามิเนะ) *Worm Expert Shotaro (เวิร์มเอ๊กซ์เปิร์ท โชทาโร่) *X-Saber Daisuke (X-เซเบอร์ ไดสุเกะ) *Simon Powell (ไซม่อน เพาเวลล์) Kaiba Corporation (KC) *Seito Kaiba *G-Force *Mizuhashi Kuniumi Terminology Fictional cards Several unique series are introduced in this fiction, such as Darkness Avatar (DA-TH0XX), Zero Nostalgia'' (ZN-TH0XX), ''Rise of the Pandemonium Empire ''(RTPE-TH0XX), and Synthesis Naturalis (STNR-TH0XX). Original cards appreared in this fiction are all created from Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker. Almost characters use both real and fictional cards, however, some characters have their own original card archetype, particularly Mimura (Servitor of Beelzebub Deck) or Yuki (Blizzard Storm White Fox Deck). Some of them might be mentioned here as: '''Elemental Hero Neos Girl '(เอเลเมนทัลฮีโร่ เนออส เกิร์ล) This card is revealed in the fiction as the winner in Amateur's card design challange test 2009 ''arranged by Kaiba Corporation. Until this time, it is questionable that whom this card is for (probably Jaden Yuki). The picture is illustrated by a Thai artist E-Hero_Neos. '''Servitor of Beelzebub - Adirael '(ผู้รับใช้ของเบลเซบัฟ เอดิราเอล) The most famous original card in the fiction and also Mimura's Signature Card. Adirael is supposed as the rival of Luck Fairy - Sarah Ne (one of rare non-Lightlord cards in Chūya's deck). Some duelist often use this card in unofficial Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournaments organized in Thailand, especially DARK deck, because of her strong damage effect. The picture is also illustrated by E-Hero Neos. Episode list Differences from original story *In GX Next Level, Domino city is placed on Minato Mirai 21 in Yokohama (横浜), Japan. Trivia * GX Next Level Character's Voice / Mannerisms * GX Next Level Character's Signature Cards Links *Fiction : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level at Yu-Gi-Oh! Thai Invision Category:Fan Fiction